


Rooms Unfamiliar

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he started slowly, pulling back just slightly to take her hand and lead her back into the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him once more, "who is your big brother going to have to beat up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms Unfamiliar

"Okay, what happened? Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in her room. You do know she's refusing to give an audience to anyone but you, right? It's _absurd_."

"Mom, she's seventeen. I wasn't exactly expecting her to act like an adult about this."

"Well, if anyone can get her back to normal, it's going to be you."

Jesse sighed, running an errant hand through his hair before leaning in to kiss his mother on the cheek. "It's good to see you, too, mom."

Climbing the stairs to his little sister's bedroom, Jesse leaned against the doorway before softly tapping out the first two lines of the chorus of _As long as you're mine_ with his knuckles, smiling softly as he heard her get up and open the door to him.

Pulling his arms around her as she buried her face in his front, Jesse couldn't help but smile, running his hands through her hair, comforting.

"So," he started slowly, pulling back just slightly to take her hand and lead her back into the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him once more, "who is your big brother going to have to beat up?"

Moving to sit beside her on her bed, Jesse interlaced their fingers together, squeezing softly as he waited.

"It's-- it's not like that. I..." her voice grew quiet all of a sudden, her cheeks coloring brightly. "No one wants to go to prom with me, Jesse."

"That's ridiculous. Have they _seen_ you?"

"No one likes me at school. Well-- except for Kurt. But he already has a date. And when I asked Sam, he said I wasn't his type. I-I _can't_ miss my prom, Jesse."

Leaning in close to kiss her forehead, Jesse smiled. "If I promise you that you won't miss your prom, will you promise to stop crying? You know how much I hate seeing my baby sister cry."

As Rachel slowly nodded her head _yes_ , Jesse couldn't help but smile again, reaching up to wipe her tears from her face. "Good. So you'll trust me, then?"

"I'll always trust my big brother."

Pulling his arms around her, feeling her tuck her head into the crook of his neck, the smell of apricot and vanilla took over his senses, Jesse burying his face in her hair as he held her close.

Deciding to return to Ohio after finishing his education had been an easy enough choice, what with Rachel still in high school and only a couple of hours away from where he was now coaching. As soon as she'd finished and got accepted into NYADA-- _of course_ \-- the two of them would be off to New York to make their luck happen.

It was an inevitability, and Jesse knew that there was nothing in the world more important to him than making his little sister happy.

  


&

  


  
He couldn’t believe he was actually _nervous_ waiting for her to finally finish getting ready at the bottom of the stairs, vaguely humming the tune to _here comes the bride_ as he shifted back and forth from one foot to the other in his tux.

“Almost ready, Rach?”

She was a vision in emerald, her ball gown ruched beautifully, her hair carefully pinned up as she beamed down at him from the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down. 

He’d been made aware that she was wearing green in order to properly get them matching flowers, and he reached his hand out to take hers, kissing the back of it before he slowly slid her corsage onto her wrist and promptly held his arm out. 

“Shall we?”

“I can’t wait!”

  


&

  


  
They went to dinner at the most expensive restaurant Jesse could find in town, and, ensuring that they had a limo and a driver for the night left him free to drink as much as he wanted to. 

And he did. 

For most of the dance, there was a flask tucked into his jacket just seconds away from exploitation-- that would be, if all his attention hadn't been focused exclusively on Rachel. 

It just so happened that someone had spiked the punch, and by the time 11 o'clock rolled around, Rachel was well on her way to drunk, laughing at all his jokes (even the ones that weren't funny, that typically made her roll her eyes at him) and left entirely too pliable for her own good. 

And he'd been laughing, too, supporting her small form easily as he held her, kissing a slow path up her neck with a sigh against her skin.

"Want you," she finally muttered softly, and he couldn't help but smile. 

"You don't know what you want anymore, baby," he chuckled even as he placed one last kiss against her neck. 

But Rachel was persistent. Even as he carried her out all the way back to the limo and placed her carefully inside, she couldn't seem to stop herself, climbing on to straddle his lap, nibbling on his ear-- it was enough to drive him insane.

And besides-- it was only fair that he finished the night properly, rewarding his baby sister with the perfect ending to their evening. 

It was _prom night_ after all.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered gently as he laid her down on her pink and white duvet, moving to sit at her bedside and slowly beginning to remove his tie.

"With all my heart," Rachel muttered softly, rolling onto her side as she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Good." 

Smiling, he slowly stood, crossing the room to hang his jacket over the rocking chair in her corner-- the one with all the stuffed animals piled into it. Letting his tie drape over it, he chucked off his shoes and socks and finally rid himself of his pants even as he left his shirt merely hanging open and unbuttoned. 

"Here-- sit up," he smiled softly, moving to sit behind her at the edge of her bed as she sat, his hands coming up to slowly unhook her dress, first, and then slowly pull the zipper down the back. Careful. Gentle. Reverent. 

"Do you love me, Jesse?"

"Yes," he smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss a trail up her neck, leaving her breathless and exhaling slowly as her eyes drifted closed. "I can't believe you even have to ask, princess."

"But this isn't how a brother is supposed to love his sister."

"No, princess," he chuckled, his hands coming around her sides to press down the fabric of her dress so he might cup her breasts, perfectly timed with the sharp intake of her breath. "It isn't."

"Mm--"

"Does that bother you?"

"No," Rachel whispered, faster than even she had likely intended. "I want you."

"Good," he grinned again, eagerly tugging her dress down. "Help me get you out of this dress, baby?"

Hurriedly nodding, Rachel slipped free of her dress, leaving her in nothing but her panties-- ones that Jesse rid her off quickly enough. Her shoes had fallen off on the way upstairs, making her giggle and causing him to shush her in case they woke up their parents, but as it turned out, the house seemed to be empty as they were used to, and Jesse found that even if their parents were in, he wouldn't care much either way. 

Not wanting to waste any more time than strictly necessary, he kissed her softly on her chest, his mouth tending carefully, gently to each nipple for a brief few seconds before he made his way down her chest, kissing the dip of her navel and lower, lower until he could hitch up her legs over his shoulders.

"J-Jesse--"

"Shh, baby. Let your big brother make you feel good, princess," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips before eagerly parting them and licking a long stripe all the way up to her clit. 

Almost instantly, Rachel was keening and mewling, Jesse suddenly grateful that the house seemed to be empty. She'd always been an exceptionally vocal and _loud_ girl, and he let out a soft laugh against her clit before he eagerly pressed two digits into her soaking wet pussy, quickly establishing a rhythm with a sharp groan against her. 

"So wet for me, baby," he growled, Rachel barely registering that he'd said anything as her whole body seemed to clench and buck and respond in full to the way his tongue moved against her, his fingers twisting and curling inside of her. "Come on, princess. Come for daddy."

There had to be something seriously sick and twisted about them, the way she clenched desperately around his fingers in orgasm at his words, her world seeming to go blank as only one word remained left in her vocabulary to scream-- _Jesse_. 

Drawing the orgasm out of her painfully, deliciously slowly, as he let his tongue quiet its ministrations on her clit, gradually slipping his fingers out of her dripping cunt, he couldn't help but smile to himself in response to the simpering, whimpering mess of a girl he was left with, her eyes still closed, lips parted in bliss as she fought to regain her self-control of her body.

"Are you ready?" Kissing a soft trail back up her front, he smiled against her skin as she slowly nodded, still seemingly delirious with feeling as she moaned softly. 

"Y-yes. Please-- p-please, Jesse, I want to be all yours."

"Aren't you already?" he grinned, reaching up to help her wrap her legs around his waist, finally leaning in to kiss her properly.

He had expected her to return the kiss as eagerly as she'd always done it in his dreams, when they'd hidden their love from their parents-- the fact that they'd always been far too close for their own good-- but he hadn't expected her to draw her tongue into his mouth so she might taste herself on him, a low moan leaving her as his hands came up to eagerly grope at her breast with a soft, possessive growl.

"All mine," he whispered darkly before slipping out of the rest of his clothes, and she could only whimper against his lips as he quickly lined himself up at her entrance, slipping inside of her with a smooth, practiced roll of his hips.

He'd done this with countless girls before her, but no one as important as Rachel. No one as special or as meaningful to him as her. 

If there was anyone worth loving, worth risking everything for, it was his princess. 

The barrier inside of her severed with a sharp cry, Jesse groaned as finally felt himself slide home inside of his baby sister. Leaning up, Rachel seemed to clutch onto him more desperately than ever even as he pressed his lips gently against her eyelids to carefully kiss away her tears. 

"P-please--"

"Are you sure, baby?"

Seeing her nod hurriedly, a soft noise of assent leaving her throat, he slowly began to shift his hips to pick up a smooth, slow pace, eager to watch her face for discomfort first before he did the unspeakable and hurt her unnecessarily. 

"I love you s-so much, Jesse--"

"I love you, too, princess," he groaned out a bit breathlessly, his eyes closing as he tucked his face into her neck and sped up a bit. 

He'd had virgins before, but not one of them compared to how perfectly hot and tight his baby sister was for him. He'd known earlier already, pressing his fingers deep into her pussy, that she was going to be the death of him, but this only proved it, a sharp groan leaving him as he sped up again, Rachel moaning loudly in response-- this time not out of pain, but pleasure as he held her close.

"Th-that's right, baby. Just let daddy t-take care of your pussy..."

"J-Jesse--!"

Feeling her coming around him was the last straw by far, another sharp groan leaving him as his body buckled forward and pushed inside of her one last time, as hard as he could, eagerly spilling his seed into his baby sister. 

"Oh god, Rachel..."

He could barely control his breathing, and from the looks of it, Rachel wasn't faring much better than he was, her arms still wrapped tightly about him even as he held her as closely as he could manage. 

"Jesse... I-I know you like sleeping in your own bed better, but... it would really mean a lot to me if you spent the night here tonight."

"Yeah," he smiled softly, a bit tiredly. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't feel entirely certain that he would make it back to his bed even if he tried-- not now, not after this. "Of course, baby. Anything for my baby sister."

"Your _lover_ ," she corrected softly, reaching for a tissue off of her bedside table even as he finally slid out of her, his arms protectively wrapping around her midriff. 

Yes, he supposed she was right. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman now, with different rights and responsibilities. It was time he saw to respecting and understanding that, more than eager to treat her as she properly deserved to be treated. As his lover, and his girlfriend. 

Not a single girl in the world could compete with Rachel-- even that was still true now as his eyes slowly drifted closed, the soft lavender and honeysuckle the last details his mind seemed eager to grasp hold of him as he drifted off to sleep beside the girl that was not just his sister anymore, but his partner.


End file.
